


starving for you

by sinraychi



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Cock Warming, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kyoko is comfortable with sex/kinks, they’re married and of age, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinraychi/pseuds/sinraychi
Summary: Kuon learns to look forward to breakfast with his wife.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Skip Beat Wonderland





	starving for you

The first time Kyoko walked out of the kitchen in only an apron and some stringy excuse for underwear, there were no thoughts to spare on breakfast. Kuon was ravenous and it definitely wasn’t for food.

Desire pooled in her belly at the memory of Kuon’s touch — burning hot and heavy on her skin, the way his hungry kisses smothered her moans, as he took her against the wall. 

It was a positive response, but breakfast had to be reheated that day and that wouldn’t do.

—

The second time, she wore the same creamy peach apron — under it, a short skirt and a camisole. Breakfast was set perfectly on the table, as Kyoko plopped herself into Kuon’s lap. It was a distracting affair to say in the least for Kuon, as Kyoko shifted in his lap every so often to reach for more food. She would occasionally hand feed him a piece of fruit, fingers lingering on his lips as he licked them clean, and he was rewarded with a kiss here and there. He ate slowly, enjoying his beautiful wife’s company and attention, both of them ignoring his growing need for her wedged in between their bodies.

Once Kyoko deemed they had eaten enough, she straddled him, hands running through his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled her closer by her waist, hands wandering under her skirt, stiffening at the lack of fabric underneath.

“Kyoko.” Her name came out in a growl, as he nipped as her lips, eyes clouded in lust, and hands gripping her hips, grinding her against his clothed erection.

She smiled that knowing smile, her eyes glimmering with mischief, as she drags her hands slowly down, down, down. “Kuon...” she purrs, tugging on his sweatpants, “I’m hungry... aren’t you?”

He hastily lifts his hips up, just enough to shove his underwear and pants down to his knees, freeing his straining member. Kyoko licked her lips at the sight, pleased with how eager he was for her. Bringing her hips down, she rubs herself against his tip, just barely.

His breath hitched, grip tightening on her hips, “Kyoko...”

She smiles lifting up her apron and skirt for him to watch as she drags her wet arousal up and down against his length slowly. Kuon watches his beautiful vixen of a wife pleasure herself, not daring to move as if the spell would break if he did. He bites his lip as her entrance catches on his tip, and she pushes down slowly, her beautiful heat enveloping him. She giggles as she stops just with his tip inside her, lowering her lashes and blushing prettily. “Kuon, won’t you eat me?”

His control snaps — in one thrust he shoves into her, lifting her onto the table, throwing her legs over his shoulders, and pounds into her willing body, filling the room with their moans. Her hair is splayed out on the table, her cheeks flushed beautifully, hooded golden eyes dilated with lust, and Kuon can barely remember to breathe—

He can’t and doesn’t stop thrusting until he spills his seed into her, claiming her in the most basic way. 

_Mine._

She reaches out for him, smiling that smile he loves so much — a smile of pure content and satisfaction — one that no one else has seen but him, one that was only for him and him alone — and there is no way in hell he could ever deny her. They crush their lips together, sucking and licking, hands grasping at each other. The apron flutters to the floor as he trails hot kisses from her belly up, shoving her camisole up to reveal those pert nipples that were all his for the taking. 

She was so sensitive and Kuon loved that. He loves watching her back arch into him in pleasure as he sucks and plays with her nipples. He loves how greedy she can get when it comes to his kisses. He loves slipping his fingers inside of her, seeing his fingers get coated with his seed mixing with her wet fluids, watching it drip down slowly. He loves the way she gets a little shy but pleased after being a bit more assertive in the bedroom, the way her nose crinkles when she wants a shower after sex.

Kuon smiles lovingly at her, brushing their foreheads together, giving her a quick peck on the lips, he scoops her up in his arms, and carries her to the shower. He would pamper his love for the lovely breakfast he received today.

—

It becomes a well loved routine of theirs on their days off — Kuon would know if it was one of _those_ days when that lovely peach apron made its appearance (Kyoko usually wears a navy blue apron) — and Kuon learned to look forward to breakfasts served with his pretty wife sitting on his hard cock, not letting him thrust up into her until they were done with breakfast. Breakfast was best served hot after all and he loves being buried deep inside her warmth while they eat.

For both of them, they loved these mornings, as the cock warming during breakfast only made them hungrier for each other, as they slowly savor breakfast.

Today, breakfast has been set on the table, and Kuon sits at the dining table, anticipating Kyoko’s return. 

As soon as Kyoko walks in, it’s as if she demands all of his attention. Kuon admires the black thigh high stockings that accentuate her slender legs and looks forward to removing that apron to see what she’s hidden underneath this time. 

She greets him with a deep kiss, hands gently stroking his length, and Kuon relishes in her attention. “Good morning beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips.

He feels her mouth quirk up into a smile, her eyes flutter open, “Good morning Kuon... Ready for breakfast?”

He hums his agreement, “Actually, I’ve got a little something for you today — as thanks for taking care of me during our breakfasts together.” He pulls the objects off the table and hands it to her to inspect. “You don’t have to use it, but I thought it might be fun for us?”

A shot of arousal shoots through her as she stares at the objects in her hands: a wireless bullet vibrator with a remote and some skin safe tape. Kyoko looks up eagerly into his eyes, “Let me settle in first?”

He nods and she turns around — _crotchless thong today_ — sinking down onto his cock — as she bottoms out, they groan in unison. He brings his arm around, lifting up her apron, rubbing the little bullet against her clit teasingly. She jerks in his lap and he smiles, _right there._ Taping the bullet vibrator in place, he turns on the vibrator to the lowest setting and she lets out a soft moan of delight. 

“Good?” he murmurs into her neck.

“Mhmm... Feels good...” she grinds a little on his lap in appreciation.

The little vibrations from the toy buzzed happily as they ate breakfast, with Kuon occasionally messing with the settings — and by that, he meant turning up the vibrator to max, startling Kyoko into an orgasm mid-meal. She felt so good spasming around his member, slick running down his thighs — Kuon looked forward to watching her come apart again and again until she was completely overstimulated.

As soon as she set down chopsticks on the bowl, she lifted herself off his member, turned around, and slipped back down onto his hard cock. Hands on her hips, he helped shove her up and down, as she sloppily kissed him while riding him hard to her second orgasm.

She groaned, rocking softly back and forth on his still hard dick. Kyoko leaned down to nip at his ear, “Think you can make me come again?”

He growled at the challenge in her tone, not bothering to answer — he lifted her off his cock and into his arms — she gasped at the sudden emptiness — and threw her onto the couch, slamming into her dripping pussy. His ears fill with the sounds of their skin slapping together, the strangled moans of his name, the soft gasps when he hits _that spot_ just right, the squelching of her pussy as he pounded her into a blissed out oblivion — they only served to turn him on more, fueling one last hard thrust as he emptied himself inside her, her name on his lips, hips jerking against her as she convulsed around him once again.

He gently pulled out of her, turned off the vibrator, and removed it. She reached out weakly for a kiss and they kissed softly in the afterglow.


End file.
